


Look Away, Stoneman!

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Series: The Sprite and the Stoneman [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-human, Past Lives, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: Seeing the youngster for the first time and the future he has been sold too





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



At first I was just glad that something broke the monotony of my day. Standing for hours, dressed in pointless ceremonial garb that served no other purpose than to make me want to constantly adjust myself, in what they had termed the ‘throne room’, but actually seemed to be more of an administrative office half filled with banks of computer equipment. My fingers itched to dance over the keyboards, but instead I was dressed in too-tight trousers and a sash because no one could find a shirt large enough to fit over my shoulders.

The quiet clicking of keys never stopped even when they marched you in, one hand firmly gripping your bicep until they forced you to kneel at the foot of the dais. I thought they were the Garda, bringing in a young ruffian for stealing from the market or some such petty crime, and dismissed you from my mind, letting it drift once more.

It was the stone that grabbed my attention… Or rather your reaction to it.

The wizened little creature that held the stone turned pleading eyes to our master, hugging it tightly to his chest. His limbs were like sticks and his wings trailed raggedly along the ground, greys and browns, instead of the glittering vibrant colours of the court. He petted the stone, like it was a small beloved animal.

“Give it to him” the master commanded, aiming a swipe at the creature’s head. The creature whimpered, but shuffled towards you, reluctantly holding out the stone but you shrank from it, struggling in the grip of the man that held you.

“No! I won’t!! Please don’t make me do this!”

Your sobbing alerted me that all was not well and I switched my entire focus to you and the commands the master was now issuing, ordering you to take the stone and tell him what it spoke to you. The men with you tried to wrestle your hands away from your sides, to force you to touch the smooth, pale green orb, but you thrashed and screamed and before I knew it I had taken three steps towards you…

“Resume your position,” my partner snapped. “This is no concern of ours. The boy has a gift for the reading the stones. It is an honour for him to be offered to our master by his father. An honour to their family to sacrifice his son in this way.”

“But he’s terrified…” I begin, but my partner glares and I retreat.

“Of course he is. He sees what will become of him when the stones bleed him dry of his vitality. Look away, Stoneman. This is not our business.”

 

 


End file.
